


Teddy Bear Weather

by Erotophobia_Escape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape
Summary: Hajime tends to put on weight in the winter, and Fuyuhiko has no problem with his boyfriend getting comfier and hotter.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Teddy Bear Weather

Fuyuhiko knew that when the weather got colder it always hit his boyfriend hard. 

The sun setting earlier, the cold, none of it was particularly Hajime’s thing. It led to a lot of days spent in bed binge watching something mindless enough that he could fall asleep during it and not have missed anything when he woke up.

Still, it wasn’t all bad.

“Hey, big guy.” Fuyuhiko entered the bedroom with a takeout bag in hand.

“Hey, small guy,” Hajime replied, laying on his stomach and watching some cartoon, the light from the TV the only thing illuminating the dark room.

“Hey, fuck you.” Fuyuhiko flicked his forehead before sitting down next to him. “And I ordered from your favorite place and everything.”

“Sorry,” Hajime apologized sheepishly and sat up to kiss Fuyuhiko’s cheek. As he did he revealed a soft stomach that poked out just a bit from under his t-shirt. 

See, Hajime already had a thing for sweets and carbs. His ADHD brain had a need for quick serotonin and candy bars did that just fine. But when winter came and that caveman instinct to bulk up for the cold kicked in the cravings got more intense and he put on weight easily, especially considering he lived with another notorious sweet fiend. 

Hajime had been self conscious about the winter gain at first, but after a few weeks of double the cuddling, Fuyuhiko using his tummy as a pillow, and meals getting a bit larger, Hajime figured it out. 

Fuyuhiko admitted freely how much he loved Hajime’s winter bod, and since then Hajime felt more comfortable just letting himself be when the weather got cold and his mood got low. His boyfriend helped make things better, and so did incredible amounts of pasta. 

“Oof!” Hajime flopped back against the pillows. “That was really good. Thanks again for getting dinner.”

Fuyuhiko ran a hand under Hajime’s shirt and over the packed stomach underneath. “Gotta take care of my baby.”

“You just want me comfier,” Hajime accused, shivering at Fuyuhiko’s cold hand. “And warmer. Don’t think I don’t notice you using my body heat again.”

“Don’t be greedy with it! Some of us ain’t got any of our own!” Fuyuhiko quickly shoved another cold hand under Hajime’s shirt, making him yelp and sit up to grab Fuyuhiko’s wrists in an attempt to stop him.

After a bit of playful wrestling (which Hajime had the much greater advantage in) Fuyuhiko gave Hajime an actual belly rub. 

“So, do we wanna bother going out with those idiots tonight?” he asked, offering Hajime an out from holiday plans with their friends if he wasn’t feeling up to it.

“Yeah, Kazuichi was really excited, and I think you cured me with pasta,” Hajime chuckled. 

“If you can even get out of bed after eating that much pasta I’ll be impressed.”

“I-it wasn’t that much! You’re just-”

“Just  _ what? _ ”

“... not as big as me.”

“Definitely not,” Fuyuhiko snorted, giving Hajime’s stomach an affectionate squeeze. “Well, guess we better get ready then.”

When Hajime got dressed Fuyuhiko found it hard not to stare. His stomach was round and hung out over his pants, his chest had softened into modest breasts, he was definitely the heaviest Fuyuhiko had ever seen him.

“Hey.” he hugged Hajime from behind and grabbed at his stomach. “Let’s just stay home.”

“Tempting as that is, I think I need to get out today. Too much time indoors makes me feel worse,” Hajime chuckled. 

“Yeah, alright.” Fuyuhiko kissed his back and let him continue dressing. 

It was snowing when they left the apartment, and Fuyuhiko shivered immediately despite being bundled up. When Hajime offered a hand he took it and stayed close while they walked. 

“They’re totally late, aren’t they?” Fuyuhiko growled once they got to busy street corner where they’d all planned to meet so they wouldn’t get lost in the holiday crowd. “I knew we should have left later.”

Hajime looked down at Fuyuhiko shivering, teeth chattering and chuckled fondly. Then he unzipped his coat and pulled his boyfriend into it, up against his chest. 

“H-hey!” Fuyuhiko blushed and swore as Hajime zipped the coat up around him. 

“What? You were cold.” Hajime shrugged. 

Fuyuhiko blushed worse and leaned back against Hajime. He may as well give his legs a break too if he was gonna be stuck in here warming up. 

Being able to feel that soft stomach against his back was a bonus too. 

“Hey, why don’t we pop into that cafe while we wait?” Hajime suggested. “You can warm up, and I can have like a hundred pastries.”

“Oh, you definitely have a deal, but save two of those hundred for me, big guy.”

Hajime chuckled and kissed the top of Fuyuhiko’s head.


End file.
